infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Dawn of The Light Chapter 2: The Big Reveal
Welcome to chapter 2 of my personal RP. I'm PyroHunter16, and this is Infamous: Dawn of The Light. In this chapter, we have the big reveal, a massive showdown, and we'll see the end result. Chapter 3 will most likely be the final chapter, but it will for sure be the epilogue. Well then, let us begin. Previous Chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_1:_The_Begining Here's a guide: * Bolded Italics represent actions * Regular Italics represent Hunter's Flame personality. Imagine a regular voice, then another, slightly demonic voice speaking with it. That's what Flame sounds like. * Normal writing represents dialogue. * Bolded writing represents when Hunter uses his third karma bomb and talks through that form. * Stuff written in asterisks *represents a thought process.* 30 minutes before the New Spire High Homecoming At The Apartment Complex Hunter: Time to pick up Hailey.'' Exits apartment and walks to Hailey's apartment'' Hailey: Well, are we ready? Hunter: Woah, You look amazing. Hailey: Thanks. I take we should leave? Hunter: Gestures out the door After you. Hailey: What a gentleman. Walks out the door then closes and locks the door. 5 minutes before the New Spire High Homecoming Hunter: We're here. Hailey: You ready for this? Hunter: Hell yeah. Hunter and Hailey walk into the school and right towards the dance. Hunter: Wow, this was less entertaining than what I thought. Still pretty cool though Hailey: Yeah, it's amazing how big the budget was. You wanna grab a quick snack? Hunter: Sure. Why don't we get some fries? Walks over to the catering service Hailey: Fine by me. Justin: Hailey, listen to me. This guy is a weirdo, do not trust him. At ANY cost. Hailey: No. You listen. To ME. I don't care what you think, he is better than you have ever been. I don't want to talk to you right now. Justin: Fine. But you may regret it. Hunter: Hey. What happened? Hands Hailey a tray with chilli cheese fries Hailey: He told me you're weird, but that makes you unique. And that's what I like I about you. Hunter: Blushing Thanks. Let's dance! Hailey: Alright! Justin walks to the corner and makes a phone call Justin: Sir, my team is ready to deploy. Send a lot of troops to the New Spire High school so we can take down the target. DUP Commander: Very well then. We sent a whole army to your location. ETA approximately 30 minutes. Justin: I can stall for time. I'll be waiting. DUP Commander: Roger that, Shadow Commander. The principal walks up stage with two envelopes and the assistant principal follow with a cushion with two crowns, one being made for a queen, another made for a king Principal: Alright everyone, settle down. Y'all know me, Mr. Clarke. It's time to announce the homecoming king and queen. We've recorded the results, and our king is Justin Shafer! Everyone attending begins to applaud and chant "Justin" Mr. Clarke: Okay everybody, let's calm down. Mr. Carver, would you mind presenting the crown to Mr. Shafer. Now then, We will announce our homecoming queen: Hailey Bibell! Everyone applauds louder Hailey: I'm sorry, WHAT?! Hunter: Yeah! Applauds with the crowd Hailey: No, no no no. I went with you, I'm gonna stay with you. Hunter: It's fine. Just go up there and do whatever you need to. I'll be waiting for the ceremony to finish. Justin: Now, I just want to say something. I am a sleeper agent for the DUP, my friends are also sleeper agents. We're a specialized unit called the Shadow Squad and we've been given shadow powers. We have located a bio-terrorist hidden among the students: Hunter Huynh. Everyone in the building: WHAT?! Hailey: That can't be right, is it? Hunter: He's right. Hailey: Why? Why would you not tell me? Hunter: That shitty propaganda the fucking DUPs put up. It's to make everyone hate conduits, but it's not real. Conduits are capable of being good. Hailey: I-I can't. Just stay away. Backs into Justin while Justin hugs her. Hunter: Fine. Be that way. I hope you had fun. Walks angrily out the door while the Flame mask begins to form Justin: Are the soldiers here yet? Pushes Hailey away a little then forms Shadow-colored DUP knight armor. DUP units cut down a wall and run into the building and have everyone lined up and hand-cuffed. Justin: Hailey, my scanner says you're a bio-terrorist. Hailey: What? I don't have powers though. Justin: Bio-terrorists don't need to have powers, they have a gene in them that will give them powers. Looks like I'm gonna have to end you. Aims assault rifle at Hailey Hailey: No! Please! Don't! Justin: I'm sorry. This is how it's gotta be. Justin gets punched in the face and several DUP agents get cut apart. Hunter: Stay. The. FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!!!! Reappears in Full-bring outfit and Flame mask with a missing fraction on the left eye and part of the face. Everyone, evacuate, NOW! '''Hunter rushes at the DUP while the rest of the Flame mask forms.' DUP Knight: What the actual hell is he?!?! Take him out!! He's too dangerous to live!! 'All the DUPs start shooting at Hunter while the students evacuate' Hunter: ''Looks like they're all gone. Let's move 'em away from here. '''Runs away from the school at an empty area while the DUP follow him' COME AT ME!!!'' Justin: Well. Orders all DUP deployed to follow and kill Hunter Hunter: You are all so stupid. '''Runs at the nearest group of DUP and cuts them into bits and pieces.' ''AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Justin: Shoots Hunter with shadow bullets These bullets are made from shadow energy meant to hurt you and prevent you from being as effective as you were before you got shot. They'll hurt a lot more than any other attack. Get it? 'Cause I'm hurting you with your opposite. Hunter: You bastard. '''Flame mask begins to crack and small fragments begin to fall off.' Shit. It's starting to fall apart.'' Justin: My, my. What's going on with your face? It looks like it's peeling off. Hunter: SHUT THE FUCK UP!! *I can't let him find out my mask is boosting my power. I guess I should conserve it* '''Rips off mask and crushes it to regain small amounts of energy' Justin: Oh, the horror! Your ugly face has been revealed! The mask was far less uglier. 'Aims and fires the rest of the clip at Hunter' Hunter: Not this time ass-face! 'Flash-steps behind Justin and slashes him from behind' Justin: AH! 'Stumbles forward a little' Hunter: Shining... HEAVEN-PIERCER!!! 'Slashes at Justin while a wave of super-charged photons follow through and hit Justin twice' Justin: Haha, Shadow Shield! 'Waves away smoke while holding shadow-created riot shield with lots of cracks in it.' Hunter: SHINING HEAVEN-PIERCER!!!! 'Repeats the same technique aforementioned several times creating various star-shaped attacks' Justin: Give me some support! 'Several DUP rooks stand in front of Justin, but they're all torn apart by the attacks while he is cut several times from the aftermath' Hunter: I'm not close to finished yet. HHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! 'Stabs himself with a knife while a pillar of light shines down on Hunter' Justin: Shit. Prepare the titan! 'Justin's posse surround him while a massive shadow engulfs them and create a 40-feet giant.' 'Hunter reappears in his titan form.' Hunter: '''I. Am. Through having to deal with this. I am going to murder you bastards. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!! ''Runs at the shadow giant while creating a gigantic longsword and prepare to slash at them' Shadow Squad: Prepare to die! 'Runs at Hunter while forming a sword and shield' Hunter: '''Too late! Creates another longsword to cut apart the giants armaments and stabs them directly through the chest where the heart would be.'' Shadow: ''Begins breathing heavily'' Hunter: '''I'll see you in hell. Now, DIE! ''Cuts apart the giant and stomps over all of the remainder of the giant.'' Oh crap. Hunter's titan disappears and he falls to the ground in his full-bring armor Hunter: Ow. Hailey: Walks up behind Hunter You okay? Hunter: Gets up then dusts himself I'm fine, thank you very much. Hailey: Look, I'm... really sorry about they way I reacted. It's... I thought bio- ,sorry, conduits were bad and I believed that propaganda the DUPs put up. Hunter: Apology accepted. Just, don't worry about it. And yes, I know about your conduit gene. Hailey: How long? Hunter: Since the first time we met. Hailey: That's not that long. Hunter: You don't remember? We've known each other since the 3rd grade. Back then, I had found out I had powers and only could use my dash. That's why it seemed as if I was here and there every five seconds. I was testing it out. Hailey: You don't seem very familiar. Wait, Hunter.... Flashes back to 5 years ago Oh! You were that kid in the back of the class with the red hoodie. Yeah, now I remember. Woah. You have changed a WHOLE LOT. Hunter: In a kind of upbeat voice ''Yep. Been awhile, huh? Hailey: '''In a somewhat sad voice I-I, I can't believe it. You knew all this time, and you didn't tell me? Hunter: I thought you be freaked out and do something bad. Besides, middle school is a very stereotypical place and I thought you might, I-I I don't know, hurt someone. I cared enough for you to keep you safe and avoid you as much as I possibly could. Hailey: '''''Somewhat sad voice I-I don't believe it. Well, thanks I guess. For being able to protect me. Hunter: I will always find a way to protect you at all costs. Even if it means risking my life. This is the next chapter: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous:_Dawn_of_The_Light_Chapter_3:_The_Aftermath